briancoukisfandomcom-20200216-history
Orville and Hooch's Punishment Day/Transcript
This article is a transcript of the animated short film Orville and Hooch's Punishment Day. Transcript Gershwyn: Orville and Hooch! I can't believe you uploaded a woohoo tape about Ella and me to the whole world. Gershwyn: You know how gross and illegal those tapes are!?! Gershwyn: That's it! Today is Punishment Day! Gershwyn: First punishment, eating hot sauce Ella: Eat the hot sauce right now Orville and Hooch, or else you will do one million pushups! Orville: Aaah! Aaah! This stuff is so hot! It burns! Get it out! Get it out! Owww! Hooch: Owww Oww! Aaaaah! It's burning my mouth! What is this?!?!? Aaaaah! Ouch!!! Ella: Second punishment, watching all cutscenes from all our games Live in Airedale, We Are The Dogs, Webtunes, The Tail-Wag Tour, and The Howlywood Premiere. Ella: Now watch them! (Orville and Hooch gulp) Orville: Those cutscenes were so cringy! Hooch: In fact, they were probably one of the most cringest things we've ever seen! Riff: Oh, Orville and Hooch, that's what you get for making a woohoo tape out of Ella and Gershwyn! Gershwyn: Third punishment, kicking soccer balls at you. Maxine: Alright, soccer squad, get ready to kick the balls now! Orville and Hooch: Owwww! Hooch: My head! My beautiful head! Maxine: Fourth punishment, getting sprayed by Albert Orville and Hooch: No! Don't let that skunk cat spray us! Maxine: Too bad! I'm calling him right now! (dials phone number) Maxine: Hello, this is Maxine from K9.5 speaking! Yes! Maxine: Orville and Hooch just made a woohoo tape out of Ella and Gershwyn and we're giving them a punishment day! Maxine: Can you please come here and spray them! Thanks, bye! Albert: They did what?!?! Oh my gosh! I'm definitely coming there to spray them right now! They are in huge trouble! Albert: Sorry gang, I have to go! The K9.5 gang needs me! (doorbell rings) Ella: Oh! That must be him! Come in! Albert: Prepare to get the smell of your life, you naughty doggies! Orville: No! No! Don't spray us! We are so sorry! Hooch: Nooo! I don't want to smell like a skunk! Eeeeek! (Albert sprays) Orville and Hooch: Eeeeeww! That's gross! Get it out! Get it out! Riff: Fifth punishment, getting pushed off of a cliff. Riff: This goat will push you off the cliff immediately! Orville and Hooch: No, don't push us off the cliff! Please! (goat bleating) Orville and Hooch: Aaaahhhh!!!! Orville: Look at me! I'm all wet! Hooch: I'm wet too, Orville! Hooch: I wish we never suffered this way! Theo: Sixth and final punishment! Launching both of you into space. Theo: Due to all the bad stuff you've done us and other people, we decided to launch into space so that we would never see you again! Orville and Hooch: But guys, we're so sorry for what we did! We promise it will never happen again. Maxine: Your apology is unaccepted. Maxine: Now both of your mean dogs get lost right now! Orville and Hooch: NO! NO! Don't launch us into space! Ella, Gershwyn, Maxine, Riff, and Theo: Does it look like we care?!?!? Orville and Hooch: AAAAAAAHHHHH! GET US OFF THIS THING!! AAAAAHH!!! Orville: This has to be the worst day of my life, eh Hooch! Hooch: Aaah! This is the worst day of my life ever too, eh Orville! (The K9.5 gang victory dance while The Tail-Wag Twist from K9.5: The Tail-Wag Tour plays in the background.) Category:Transcripts Category:Video Transcripts